Loving a Pirate
by SkyNinjaPirate
Summary: Balthier is without a doubt the leading man, and people can't help but love him. A bit of randomness, a cocky pirate, a princess falling in love and Vaan being stupid. It's the truth; everybody loves Pirates!
1. Vaan

This fic was supposed to be called "Everybody loves Balthier", but surprise! There is another fanfic with that exact title, but that just goes to show that Balthier is the most awesome thing about FFXII (or one of the most awesome parts at least), and I do believe that all the others characters are envious of his awesomeness, but that they love him all the same xD So, the title was changed, but one day I might change it back again.

This will be a multi-chapter fanfic. Each chapter will be about one of the other characters, and well... you'll see. The first chapter goes to: Vaan! To be honest, I think Vaan is the most stupid, annoying character ever (no offense to any Vaan fans, I just don't like him, at all! And there will be a bit of Vaan bashing in nearly EVERY chapter. You have been warned.), but this chapter was really fun to write! Yay! :D

Leave a review, it's always appreciated, good or bad. Have any thoughts on other characters to "love Balthier"? Leave it in the review, 'cause I'm open to ideas!

Now the most important part: enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! SquareEnix does, and they are the best!

**Everybody Loves Balthier – Part 1: Vaan**

Vaan stretched his arms and back with a loud yawn. It was early in the morning and he hadn't been able to go to sleep until late the night before, mainly because he had talked to the princess Ashe about their lost ones, but for some reason he hadn't been all that tired and therefore not been able to sleep much. So after hours of twisting and turning, he had decided it was better to get up and look around for a moment, now that the sun was up.

The small village of Jahara was silent this early in the morning; obviously everyone else was sound asleep in the small huts which seemed randomly placed around in the golden landscape.

Vaan felt somewhat dirty, as if the sand the wind blew through the air was gnawing on his skin. So he decided to go down to the small river, which ran just as you entered the village, to get washed up for the day. Of course he didn't want to stand where everybody could see him, so he walked a little up-stream.

A large rock was placed just down by the edge of the water, and Vaan figured he could bath behind it, but as he closed the distance, he could hear someone singing with a muffled voice. The song was an old pirate song, often sung in the Sandsea back in Rabanastre, late at night when the men there had drunken themselves silly, believing themselves to be pirates who could conquer the world.

Once he got closer he could also recognize this someone the voice belonged to; the party's very own male sky pirate.

The sky pirate could sing, that was for sure, his voice clear and somewhat raw and untamed. Vaan couldn't help it, but got goose-bumps up his arms. The thought of the pirate naked really didn't help the matter. Vaan didn't feel any attraction to the 'man' Balthier, but for everything he stood for: freedom, self ruling and control, living out one's dreams, and of course he looked up to his senior and the way he always seemed to be able to get his greedy hands on whatever he wanted, be it treasures and gold, or women.

Because if there was one thing Vaan wanted: it was to become a sky pirate! (and maybe even get some women…)

So Vaan snuck closer until he stood with his back pressed against the rock. The singing kept going, faster and faster the song went, Balthier's voice steady but rawer than ever.

Suddenly the song went to a hold, before it began again with even more speed to it. Vaan would lie if he said he wasn't impressed, but he became even more impressed, and distracted, and flustered, when he heard a woman's laughter from the same spot Balthier's voice came from.

He did not recognize the voice, and concluded it belonged to one of the few other guests who spent the night in Jahara, one of them a beautiful woman who had been with one of the caravans, and had eyed the sky pirate pretty good while everyone had their dinner around a large campfire. Balthier had watched her for some time as well, until he mysteriously disappeared. Now Vaan knew to where.

The sky pirate really was a womanizer and a libertine. Vaan was nothing but impressed and a little bit jealous, but comforted himself by the fact that he too one day would become a sky pirate, which Vaan was sure was the key to all the other stuff.

"You really are something, Balthier." The woman sighted.

"Am I now?" Vaan could almost hear the grin which played on Balthier's lips. "Define _something._"

The woman laughed again. "You do this often, don't you?"

"What gives me away?" Balthier whispered in a seductive way, and the woman moaned slightly.

Vaan could only imagine why she made that sound, and no matter how he looked at it; the outcome of his thoughts made him blush. He would just have to run back, which he didn't manage to before the woman let out another moan, which could closer be described as a scream.

And _now_ Vaan ran.

The party had left the village just after the sun was fully visible over the horizon. Larsa had joined them, and all seven were now walking around in the heat of the sun, which now stood high in the sky.

Vaan could not take his eyes away from Balthier, who walked right beside him. Once he even managed to walk straight into a bush because of this staring, he even fell down into a hole and stepped on a snake which alerted the entire party and engaged half of them in a short, but furious battle.

"Sorry, Vaan, but I usually do not have romantic feelings towards men." Balthier said shortly after the snake incident, his voice even and eyes still straight ahead.

"Wh-what?!" Vaan blushed heavily, though he did not know why. He really wanted another snake now, which would preoccupy Balthier, allowing Vaan to make a run for it, because he surely knew what came next.

"I have noticed the way you look at me and have been looking at me for this whole time since we left Jahara." Balthier lifted an eyebrow as Vaan was about to protest. "Do not deny it, I have noticed. And no, I do not, well, share that particular interest with you. But who knows: maybe the good captain does, being in war for months and months, surrounded only by men... who knows what the man must have gone through in order to get some satisfaction." Here, Balthier clenched a fist over his heart in dramatic effect.

Vaan could not believe what he heard. By now in Balthier's speech, Vaan's face looked like that of a Rogue Tomato's, and kept getting redder as the pirate seemingly refused to let go of the whole idea of Vaan being –he gulped– attracted to the sky pirate in a sexual manner.

"…though I might understand your lack of interest in him, especially when someone as dashing as myself is around. Basch is after all rather boring and stiff, would you not agree?"

Vaan was to embarrassed and shocked and … whatever it was he felt, to even recognize the sarcasm and mockery in the sky pirate's voice as he rambled on about how 'he after all was quite the handsome and sexy male, in leather pants of all things, and that it was normal for a boy in Vaan's age to feel that way, wanting to try different things' and so on.

"But truly, if you want me that badly, I might be willing to give you some sort of… well… let us just call it a 'life-changing experience'."

Vaan's eyes shot up to look at the pirate, startled beyond reason, and all Balthier did was to give him a smirk and a wink.

That was when Tomato-Head-Vaan ran off towards Penelo, who together with Larsa, Basch and Fran made the head of their party. Once in safety he ducked his head down, not once answering any of the questions from Larsa and Penelo. Basch was far too polite to ask, not to mention he that was not at all interested in the answer, while Fran only gave a slight smile, probably having overheard the entire conversation.

Balthier could do nothing but to grin to himself; mission complete, and he had managed to have a lot of fun on the cost of the over-hyper, blond youth while doing so.

Ashe approached said grinning, leather-clad male from her spot as the rear of the group. "Was that really necessary?" She asked, rolling her eyes at his wide grin.

"Of course, Princess, you wanted him to never ask questions about what was going on down by the river, am I wrong?"

"No," she sighted. "But now he will never be able to look at you again without turning all Tomato." Ashe pointed out. "People may come to conclusions, which involves you being eager to 'experiment' with another man." With this she hoped to faze the ever-unfazed pirate.

Instead he shocked her to the bones by grinning wickedly at her, leaning in close and whispering: "And who, dear Princess, did ever conjure the lie that I have not already?" And with that he speed up slightly to catch up with the rest of their group.

Ashe was left behind, mouth agape and head swirling with images of Balthier in compromising positions with a faceless man. Despite herself she could almost feel herself being aroused.

"Now hurry, Princess, no need for daydreaming." It was Balthier calling on her from the group up ahead. "We can always get our good captain here drunk if you want a live-show."

Ashe's face matched Vaan's, who still looked like the damned Rogue-Tomato. Penelo and Larsa looked at each other with questions in their eyes. Fran rolled her eyes, having heard it all thanks to her viera-ears and knowing Balthier and his ways of never being bored. Basch raised an eyebrow, wondering why exactly the pirate wanted him drunk. And all the while Balthier had a satisfied grin on his face, knowing that they all loved him anyways.


	2. Penelo

A slightly shorter chapter than the lfirst one. I kind of don't have any opinion of Penelo what-so-ever, she's just kind of there. I really like her in the end scene though, where she's a bit more grown up and super cute! In advance, I apologize for the last part of this chapter (yes, I do think Vaan is _that _stupid!).

Leave a small review, people! It keeps the writers block at bay. The next few chapters will contain; Al-Cid, Basch and Fran. Any other characters you want? Tell me and I'll do my best.

Disclaimer: SquareEnix owns everything, I'm just borrowing the characters for a while :3

**Part 2: Penelo**

The sun was glaring down at them from a cloudless sky. The desert stretched in each direction for what seemed like an eternity. A few palm-trees decorated the landscape, even a few sturdy desert flowers, but other than that the only thing in sight was sand, sand and even more sand.

Penelo was used to heat, the Royal City of Rabanstre was after all smack in the middle of a desert, but this was something else entirely.

They had been walking for hours, nearly the entire day, and had just now sat down to take a short rest, after fighting of a particularly nasty fiend, a few of them having received cuts and bruises.

Balthier had been the worst of. Just as the fiend attacked, aiming for Vaan, the blonde had jumped aside, his sword flailing around in his desperate escape. What he had failed to see, was that he was heading directly for Balthier, who had no escape, as Ashe had crashed into him from behind, and it had nearly ended in the sky pirate being impaled by Vaan's sword.

Luck had been on his side though, and he had _only b_een cut on the right side of his ribcage, after which he had been knocked down and hit his head on a rock, and then Ashe had landed on top of him, elbowed him in the back with a pointy arm guard. The whole thing ended with Vaan dropping his shield on Balthier's head.

The sky pirate had lain there, refusing to move until he bleed out. Which he of course didn't as Penelo had healed him as soon as the panic had settled. The fiend had been killed, mostly thanks to Basch and Fran, but Balthier had still refused to move, muttering something or the other under his breath down into the sand. Penelo had no idea what it was he was saying, but knew that it wasn't anything nice or suitable for her, Vaan or Larsa's ears, not to mention their princess.

"Maybe we should set up camp here." Basch breathed, wiping his brow.

"That would be a good idea." To Penelo's surprise, it was Fran who spoke. "We are tired and weary after a long day. At least there is some shadow here."

The group spread out, trying to find something they could use for a camp-fire. Penelo stayed behind, walking tentatively over to Balthier's spot on the ground. Just as she approached, he suddenly got up and dusted himself off.

"Are you OK?"

He huffed. "OK?" He grunted. "I thought my biggest worry would be the lack of change, bath and the occasional enemy, but _no_! The most dangerous aspect of our little quest is that idiot Vaan and the least elegant princess of all time." He pulled at the cuffs of his shirt, and looked himself over. "Another shirt ruined then..."

"I can fix it, you know." Penelo walked over and looked at the damage. Somehow Vann had managed to get his sword underneath Balthier's leather vest, so only the shirt was damaged, and bloody.

"Are you good with a needle and tread then?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. "Aren't you the perfect little wife?"

She tried, she really tried not to blush, but Balthier was really charming, and his voice was extremely sexy. Sure, she had been in love with Vaan for a year or two, and she and Larsa was getting along really well, but Balthier was something else entirely.

"I wouldn't go that far." She stuttered, trying to get her face under control. "I just had to learn how to do these things. So, do you want me to fix it, or not?"

"I would appreciate it."

Without much more talk, Balthier started to work on the bindings of his vest with quick fingers. It was hard not to stare, and as the vest was removed, and the shirt quickly followed, Penelo barely managed to take a hold of the ruined fabric as he gave to her.

Dragging her feet, and cursing her weakness under her breath, she stalked back to the shadows and got to work. Balthier studied the angry red mark on his chest, before letting out a loud yawn as he stretched.

Of course, he noticed how the young girl kept casting her glance in his direction, and a grin spread across his face. Even though he had managed to get her royal highness "to bed", didn't mean he didn't enjoy a little attention. Penelo was way to young of course, but still, it was fun.

The rest of their party returned shortly after, and Balthier noticed how Ashe let her stare linger a little longer than it should. Luckily Basch was busy lighting the camp-fire.

After they were all seated and properly fed, all due respect to Fran who had gone hunting, Penelo finally finished with the shirt. She had sown it, washed it and let it dry, and it was as good as new, almost.

"I do hope you know that I'm still waiting for an apology." Balthier pointed out with a look in Vaan's direction. "After all, your little stunt nearly cost me my life, or worse; my precious vest! Have you any idea how much this thing cost me? Or how far I would have to travel to get a new one?"

Vaan gave a blank stare.

"Of course you don't. Now, luckily for you, only the shirt was ruined, and so I expect you to buy me a new one the next time we're in an actual city."

No one said anything, and Vaan nodded, still embarrassed about what had happened earlier.

Penelo figured Balthier just like messing with the blonde, and she was very much right. After all, Vaan was easy to mess with, and he rarely protested the logic of the sky pirate, though he probably should. She did have to admire their self-proclaimed leading man though, he seemed to take it all in stride, dealing with things as they came along, and the little whine-fest he had had earlier, laying in the sand aside, he was usually the most optimistic of the group, always a sarcastic remark at the ready.

He really was worthy of being a leading man.

The rest of the evening was spent in quiet, at least until Vaan turned to Fran and asked: "Since we just ate rabbits... does that make you a cannibal?"

Penelo face-palmed. This was going to be a long journey...


	3. Al-Cid

Let me present: Al-Cid! I kinda wanted a bit of interaction between Al-Cid and Balthier, but I didn't manage to do so without the prince leaving with a bruise or two, so I kept it civil (you're welcome, Al-Cid. Wouldn't want to damage that pretty face). Instead it became all about someone observing the Pirate and the Princess's relationship. Meaning there's a bit of fluff for those of you who like that stuff ^^

Aaaaanyways! Leave a review and let me know if you have any ideas for characters in future chapters. Next up is Basch!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! SquareEnix does!

**Part 3: Al-Cid**

He was the perfect man. That much he knew.

Wealth, charms, good looks. He was never cruel, though at time slightly deceitful, and a considerate lover, who never left his partner unsatisfied. Even a prince of Rozarria, the powerful and beautiful kingdom of the west.

Perfect.

Al-Cid Margrace could not think for a better match for any princess but himself, and that was why the blow was so much harder, and seemingly lower, when Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca -only true heir to the throne of Dalmasca, only daughter of the late King Raminas- seemed not at all impressed with his entrance and his less than subtle proposal of a joining between the two kingdoms. Only when he had places a kiss on her hand the princess looked a bit out of balance, but only slightly and only for a second.

What he had noticed though, was the way her eyes had darted towards her companions. He had for a split second followed her gaze and seen nothing of interest, but that was until he laid his eyes on a dashing man clad in leather. The man seemed to look anywhere but at Ashelia and himself, and the set of his jaw was stern, somewhat angry.

Up until then Al-Cid had though himself the single-most handsome man alive in Ivalice. He would never diminish the truth of a good-looking man, as he was not exactly picky when it came to bed-fellows, but never had he lusted so badly.

Ashelia said something or another, and his attention was back to her. With a grin he added the signs and numbers in his head, and figured it would not take a mastermind to realize that the princess and the pirate -who he learned later that the handsome devil was- were somewhat, if not entirely, involved. Maybe even in love.

What a cliche...

It did not bother him, not as much as he would at first believe anyway, because, in all honesty, he completely understood Ashelia and why she had lain her eyes on this particular specimen of a man. He would himself rather enjoy a private meeting with the sky-pirate, especially taken into consideration the things he had heard about their kind and their stamina and, well, let's say overall performance.

So that was why, when he later announced his departure with all the drama, glam and poise of a prince of his stature, he actually did not leave at all. Rather found the best room at the temple, swore everyone to secrecy and locked himself in until the sun set.

As the lazy and spoiled -he would never dream of not being completely honest when it came to himself- prince he was, he sent some random servant he had brought with him to see what was going on outside the four walls he had surrounded himself by. By the time the servant came back he had fallen asleep on the bed which was much more comfortable than he had originally thought.

Rather grumpy at being woken up, though that was the order he had given, he backhanded the servant, before asking for something to drink. After the formalities were taken care of, he demanded a report of the little outing, which lead to some interesting facts; all six members had rented separate rooms, probably worried about someone having to sleep on the floor, which Al-Cid could completely agree with. Sleeping on the floor was for dogs, pigs, and other animals he did not like; which was all of them.

Although, one of the princess' companions, the young, blond, stupid-looking one, had reminded him a lot of a brain-damaged chihuahua...

The sky pirate though, was currently outside, alone, enjoying the night sky. And as far as the servant knew, everyone else were fast asleep, fed and clean after a meal and a bath.

Without much further due, Al-Cid got up, put on his best, most sexy outfit and all but swaggered out the door.

It did not take him long to spot the sky pirate, sitting on the very edge of the plateau, leaning back on his hands and staring into the sky.

He was just about to approach and say something incredibly charming and witty, when someone else beat him to it. From his hiding spot behind a stone-decoration of some sort, he could see the princess walking casually up to the pirate.

"Oh, are you still here?" The pirate asked in a bored manner, though his shoulders looked tense, even Al-Cid could see that. "I figured you had run of with that slime-bag." That was uncalled for, the prince thought to himself, though to be honest, he had been called so much worse.

Ashe huffed, a very un-princessly thing to do, and Al-Cid could feel himself instantly less attracted to her. The opposite was probably true for the pirate though, as he turned to look at her, his face instantly a bit softer. "I prefer my men a bit less _fabulous,_ thank you very much." She sat down next to him.

Again, Al-Cid felt a bit offended, whatever their problem was, there was absolutely no reason for dragging him into it! Petty children!

Balthier put on a pretend offended face. "Are you saying that he is more fabulous than me, Princess? If you are, you have truly hurt my feelings, and I must ask that you apologies imitatively!"

Shacking her head, Ashe sat down and gently places her head on his shoulder. "You know what I mean."

"Yes, that I do, Princess."

They sat like that in silence for a minute, unconcerned that anyone could see them, and the romantic notion and sweetness of it made Al-Cid want to throw up. How could one so boring and, he would say plain, but could not really make himself go that far, as the princess, get someone as _dashing _as the sky pirate. The only explanation had to be that he was a gold-digger, after all he was a pirate. That, or she was quite the wildcat in...

His thoughts got distracted as Balthier got up and stretched, before reaching a hand down to the Princess, dragging her to her feet. Circling his arms around her waist, he whispered something in her ear, something only meant for the two of them. Ashe looked into the pirate's face with an adoring look on her face, which, frankly, made her look like a silly teenager, before saying: "I love you, too."

Al-Cid would later never admit to it, but at that instant he felt a slight pang of jealousy -no one save his mother had ever spoken those worst to him. Not to mention the fact that his gagging reflexes really kicked into action as the couple started kissing, the starlit night illuminating the world around them.

For the first, and last, time ever, Al-Cid admitted defeat, and as the love birds made their way inside, he decided that it was time to leave. Besides, who knew, maybe next time he came across the sky pirate, he was single and no longer bound to the princess.

Little did he know, that the next time he would see Balthier would be at the Pirate and Princess' wedding...


	4. Basch

This chapter really begged to be written! It just kind of wrote itself, and quickly started spinning out of control! I know there are some BalthierxBasch fans out there, so this is for you guys (though it is mostly crack and nothing serious going on) :p This was also the most fun chapter to write and my favorite (and hopefully you guys think it's funny as well), and yes, I know, Basch is totally out of character. Well, deal with it, he's drunk! XD

Reviews are extremely helpful/nice/awesome/best thing ever! So leave one :) Thank you so much you who already have! Especially DeAmonQuEen!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SquareEnix!

**Part 4: Basch**

The beer was deliciously cold, and was the best one he had ever tasted. It was most likely due to the fact that he had not tasted the golden beverage in nearly three years, but it still tasted like a little bit of paradise as it hit his tongue. Since it was so tasteful, it just so happened that he had had more than a few.

Yes, Basch fon Ronsenburg was drunk. Not smashed, just perfectly incapable of any real, coherent thought. His head was buzzing, and everything seemed far enough away for all his worries to drift to the back of his mind, at least for now.

The bar in Nalbina Town was a rather shady one, with even shadier clientele. He hadn't told any of his companions where he had stalked of to either, and this meant he would be left alone this evening, his only companion being the alcohol. The delicious alcohol.

Oh, how wrong he had been.

After two hours of blissful loneliness and the growing buzz in his head, it was all brutally ruined by the arrival of the party's very own "leading man".

"Good afternoon, my dear captain." Balthier's smooth voice could easily be heard over the ruckus of the bar's patrons.

Basch only huffed in return, not a sound the ex-captain would usually make, but one his drunken mind figured expressed his feelings perfectly.

It wasn't that he didn't like Balthier, he was an honorable man -despite the fact that he was a pirate- and had proven to be an invaluable member as they trekked Ivalice to save Dalmasca.

The sky pirate wasn't fazed by Basch's lack of a proper response, and by the heap of empty mugs surrounding him, Balthier wasn't expecting one either. He grinned -he had never thought he would see the captain drunk. His mind briefly drifted back to the day after they left Jahara, when he had mentioned getting Basch drunk. A plan was starting to form in his mind.

"So, Basch," Balthier started. "How far are you into the bottle on this fine night?"

"Ther's nooo bottl." Basch slurred.

Balthier shook his head. "I think we should get you back to the inn, my good man, we have an early start in the morning, and our dear princess needs you in your best shape." He gently, but firmly, removed the mug from Basch's hands, the older man protesting.

As Balthier took a firm grip of Basch and started walking of, the bartender approached.

"Kidnapping my costumers, Balthier?"

"Well, by the stormy seas." He grinned as he shook the bartenders hand, dropping Basch -who landed on the floor- when doing so. "My dear friend, how many years has it been? I thought you to be in Rosarria."

"Nothin' for me there, and I missed all the sand." he shrugged with a grin as he handed Balthier a beer. "On the house, and let your friend here stay for a while longer, he's not botherin' anyone, and if I know you, you're not one to go home before the sun is risin' in the east."

Balthier let out a rare laugh. His old self was definitively one to play cards and consume alcohol like the best of them, although in a dashing manner. That side of him had been suppressed for a long time now, and the beer in front of him was very tempting.

"Bah!" Balthier threw his hands in the air. "Who will a few beers with an old friend hurt?" He picked up the beer and took a swig. "What do you say, good captain? Let us have some real _fun!_"

Basch had by now managed to dragged himself back into his seat and nodded eagerly. The bartender grinned and picked up a mug himself, cheering with the two other men, Basch nearly spilling his entire beverage, but eventually managed to get it to his mouth. Balthier down the liquid, and asked for another. This really did feel like a good idea!

...

This hadn't been a good idea. At all.

The ground seemed to move underneath their feet, and his head swam. Basch was just now realizing how much alcohol he had consumed, and figured he would have the hangover of his life come morning, though he didn't regret it at the moment. Though he doubtlessly would when he woke up later.

Balthier had proven an interesting drinking companion; telling the most incredible and ludicrous stories from his life as a pirate, and having this amazing ability to bring people together in laughter, playing card games and in general having the best time of his life. Sure, Basch had been drunk out of his mind, but sometime after the sky pirate showed up, he got back around and joined in the party that had suddenly started in the run-down bar.

Now, the two of them walked towards the inn the rest of their party was currently sleeping at, arms around each others shoulders. Basch had a hard time even keeping on his feet, and it didn't help that Balthier insisted on doing this weird little skip every time he reached the refrain of the song he was singing. Oh yes, the leading man was singing. Loudly. What song it was, Basch had no idea, but it was a quick and catchy one, and Balthier did have an amazing voice.

"Tell me, 'thier," Basch slurred. "Whe yu learn th' song?"

"That, my dearest captain, is a long story" Balthier was just as bad in his slurring, but managed to at least pronounce each syllable. "It was back when I first came to Port Balfonheim, a youngster on the run."

Had Basch been even slightly more sober, or less drunk as it were, he would have pondered Balthier's word, but as it so happened, he was not.

"I met this old pirate, old as dust he was, ready to kneel over any time. He told me, that the first step to become a real pirate, and to earn a spot in his crew, was to know all the tavern chants and the good ol' chanties by heart. So I practiced for days! I hung around the sailors on the docks and in the taverns. I kept it up for days, and when I finally knew them all, I returned, only to find the old bastard had died just hours, hours, after I saw him last!"

Balthier started laughing at the memory, and Basch joined shortly after.

And so they walker, laughing and singing, dancing and joking all the way back to the inn.

...

Ashe woke up to the sound of muffled voices from the room next to hers. She had been fast asleep, and wasn't at all happy to be woken up. After she had taken a moment to clear her head, Ashe realized that the room next to hers belonged to Balthier.

"That son of a..." she muttered under her breath.

Someone was laughing in the other room now, or more correctly, giggling, followed by someone, sounding a lot like Balthier, hushing on whoever else was in there with him.

Rarely was the princess of Dalmasca furious, angry, yes, but rarely furious. Right now though, furious didn't even begin to cover the emotion she was feeling. Her blood boiled and she wanted to strangle someone, or rather Balthier.

Quickly, she got out of bed and got dressed. For good measure, she even grabbed her sword. _It might come in handy_, she reasoned.

Stomping out into the hallway she glanced around to see if she was alone. She doubted that Fran would appreciated it if she killed her partner. No one else was awake, so she walked the few steps leading up to the door. She could still clearly hear someone behind the wall, low voices talking and laughing, Balthier was even singing. This only made Ashe more furious, did he sing to all his conquests?

Without thinking things through any further, she kicked in the door, an angry snarl on her face.

What met her on the other side... it was the last thing she'd expected.

Frozen in mid-motion stood Basch and Baltheir. For some reason Basch had taken a hold of Balthier's leather vest and was currently pulling the thing over the pirate's head. It seemed to be stuck, as Balthier stood bent towards the captain with his arms over his head, the vest covering all of his face.

Basch had already removed his vest and was now staring at Ashe wide-eyed in pure shock.

The princess looked back and forth, Basch still frozen, and Balthier having no idea what was going on.

For a split second her mind drifted back to a few weeks earlier, when Balthier had joked about getting the captain drunk, and giving her a live-show, and she had thought his words to be all fun and games.

Obviously not...

"Uuuh... Basch?" Balthier kept struggling with his vest. "What the hell is going on? I am sort of trapped here. I would appreciate it if you help me get undressed, now."

Ashe blushed a deep crimson.

Basch did the same, though he didn't really know why.

Balthier was still stuck inside his leather vest.

Slowly Ashe backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. There was no way in hell she was getting involved in whatever this was. Sure, she had wanted to strangle whoever Balthier was in there with, but to say that she was stunned that it was Basch, was the understatement of the year. Maybe there was truth to Balthier's rambling about Basch having to turn to other men when he was still in the military?

On the other side of the door, Balthier finally managed to free himself, and poked Basch in the side, which snapped the captain back to reality.

"What?" Balthier asked.

"The Princess just came in." said Basch in the weakest-sounding voice the pirate had ever heard.

Balthier grinned to himself. Even though he had abandoned his little plan the second he chugged the first beer, it seemed this rare event wasn't completely wasted after all.

"Well then, shall we?" Balthier gestured towards the bed, bowing like a proper gentleman.

Basch let out a snort, but played along. "We shall, my good man." He replied, mocking the way Balthier usually spoke, all nice and probber.

They both removed the rest of their clothing and got under the covers.

...

The next morning, Ashe woke early. Her dreams had been strange and hazy and filled with two certain men who was in the room next to hers.

Sighing, she figured there was no point in trying to sleep in any longer, and so she got up, put on her clothes, and exited the room. And so did Basch at that exact same moment.

The two of them stared at each other in the hallway.

"Morning." Basch mumbled awkwardly as he passed her and headed downstairs.

Ashe couldn't help herself, she just had to go check on Balthier. Making sure Basch wasn't coming back upstairs any time soon, Ashe opened up the door to Balthier's room. He was still sleeping soundly, spread out on the bed, laying flat on his stomach. The sight would have been heartwarming -he looked so innocent- if not for the fact that he was naked, barely covered but the sheets, and that Basch had spent the night there with him.

Slowly she backed out, and closed the door behind her. She was still mad, but figured she didn't want to ask any questions, mostly for her own sanity's sake. Lat night they had both clearly been drunk, and who was she to judge someone for what they did under the influence?

And after all, she and Balthier wasn't exclusive or anything, right? It was best not to dwell on it, and instead she went downstairs to get some breakfast.

An hour or so later, the rest of their party had gathered as well, the two men looking very much tired and hung-over. Once the food had been consumed and their things packed, they went on their way, heading for Mosphoran Highwaste.

"I still can't believe you lost your keys." Balthier yawned as they walked along. Basch and the pirate were a little behind the others and far enough away so that no one could hear them.

"Neither can I." Basch rubbed his eyes. "I swear I had them as we left the bar." He was still feeling like crap –or rather chewed up crap which had been stepped on, repeatedly-, but luckily Balthier wasn't making this awkward and hadn't made a single comment about what had gone down the night before.

"Guess not." Balthier unceremoniously kicked at some trash. "We will never know."

Basch shrugged and walked a bit faster to catch up with the rest, feeling beyond guilty for not being his best for the princess.

Staying behind, Balthier grinned to himself. The captain had never noticed that he had stolen the keys right out of his pocket, and neither did he know that after he had left in the morning, Balthier had quickly stripped out of his underwear, and waited for the princess to stick her head in.

He would of course tell her the truth, eventually.

For now though, this would teach her not to second guess the things he said, be it true or not!


	5. Fran

Sorry in advance to anyone thinking this chapter would be fun. The relationship Balthier and Fran have is without a doubt very deep and meaningful, and I feel that their relationship deserves something more than what the other characters have gotten up until now Skip it, if it's not your cup of tea, because plot-wise (no, this fanfic has no real plot, but let's pretend it does for just one second) it has no meaning what-so-ever. (And it has no Vaan-bashing either!)

Disclaimer: SquareEnix owns Ivalice and all its wonderful characters, I just borrowed them for a while to ease my own (slightly) obsessed mind.

**Part 5: ****Fran**

She had known him for a long, long time; since he had run away from the Judge training to become a sky pirate at the age of nearly 17 and she had defied every law of her people to go see the world. They had met in Balfonheim, where she had saved his ass from certain death after being caught cheating in a game of cards. There had been some fighting and some running, and after shelter had been found; a whole lot of laughing. They had been partners since then, partners, but above all; friends. Together they had managed to scrape up enough money to fix up -or rather turn it from a warship and into an unrecognizable ship made for spped- the airship he already was in possession of, the Strahl, and they had flown away, reaching for the horizon.

He had been somewhat scrawny back then, not completely fitting in his own skin. That cocky attitude, the silver tongue and sly, sexy grin hadn't fitted the rest of him until after he reached 18, when his body finally had filled out the leather vest, when he had suddenly grown a head taller and he had finally given in to her pleas of cutting his then long hair.

Fran could still remember how his face had turned from grim to pleased when he looked in the mirror, hair short and ears pierced. Finally he had looked like the womanizing sky pirate he always had wanted to be.

After that they had taken on the world. They had seen everything there was to be seen, stolen every treasure it was possible to steal, escaped the reaching claws of bounty hunters and broken out of prisons and dungeons. Or at least Balthier broke out, Fran always managed to slip through the guards' fingers. It was their gimmick, Balthier got caught, locked up, and Fran came to help him escape after he had gotten his greedy fingers on treasure and valuables.

At one point they had slept together; wild, drunken sex in a rented room at an inn in the very town they first had met, after a rather impressive escape from certain death after a more than successful robbery of a rather important noble from Nabradia. By then he had gathered a lot of practice from willing women in every city they had visited, women who seemed to throw themselves at his feet as he walked by.

And it had been good. Better than good.

But it had all been slightly awkward, and they had promised themselves to never let it happen again. Their partnership was to important to let anything ruin it. But of course it happened again. Many times. So they had started skipping the awkward part, and the part where they both would lie and tell each other it would never happen again, and decided just to have fun with it and enjoy good sex and good company.

Now that they had traveled on foot for a very long time, had fought more monsters than ever before, and of course tagged along with the most random party _ever_, she had seen him change yet again. It was nothing physical, but something in his eyes, some sort of purpose. It all had changed the second he had asked what the going rate for kidnapping princesses was these days, and they had been dragged into all sorts of mess and ugly politics.

She wasn't jealous. Not really. It wasn't in a Viera's nature to be jealous, but up until now she had been the only important, only constant woman in his life and he had been the only man in hers. It was somewhat painful to see him slip away, though she knew that he had not moved an inch.

He still loved her, Fran was sure of that, felt it, in his own way. The way a brother loves his sister -except the sex of course– or the way one loves a dear friend.

Something also told her sharply tuned instincts, which were always tuned on him, that he loved someone else in a whole different way. There was no point in denying that Balthier and Ashe had become intimate, but there was something else there as well; love.

Balthier was in love, and Fran had honestly thought the day would never come. Of course, Balthier was an idiot for falling for a princess, no less the sole heir to the throne of Dalmasca, but she would never tell him that, rather let him figure it out on his own.

It made her both happy and sad to learn of this. Mostly happy, happy for him and the change in him, but sad, and scared, because she knew that eventually she would loose him. If not to Ashe, then to someone else. He was rootless, but not as much as he himself wanted to believe.

They both knew that Fran knew him better than anyone, including himself, but she would never use that insight and knowledge to point him in any one direction. She would instead come with one of her cryptic statements and let him figure out the best course of action on his own. The only question was whether or not he would figure this one out before or after it led them both to a painful and abrupt ending.

For the first time in days, Fran actually had the peace to sit down on think on these things. The night was spent in the Salikawood, getting shelter with the Moogles, their first real rest in days, and Fran couldn't help but miss the nights in the open, when she would often be on guard duty, and not having the calm to let her mind wander.

Fran sighted, glancing over at her partner and best friend, where he sat close to the princess around a fire. They only ever sat this close together when Basch was out and about, scouting the area for fiends, or buying something from the occasional merchant they came across. It was sweet really, how close they had gotten.

No, Fran was not the jealous type, but it still stung a little bit to know that he loved someone that was not her.

Just then, Balthier's eyes met hers, and he gave her a smile. A smile which told her that even though everything had changed, some things were still the same, and though he had given his heart to the princess, a part of it would always be Fran's to keep.


	6. Jules

I don't really know what to think of Jules. I think it's funny how he makes Vaan run around doing his bidding, but that's about it. So you can imagine this chapter being a b*tch to write, and again I had to turn to youtube and the FF wikia for guidance. Some of the dialog is from the game. It's been years since I played FFXII and to be honest, the game was a bit hard to follow, so much politics and difficult English (back then that is). I do get a lot more now that I've had to "study" the storyline, but it's been mostly bits and pieces. Maybe I should set up my PS2 and play it over again? A thousand thanks to DeAmonQuEen! I take everything you write to me into consideration for the upcoming chapters! :)

Disclaimer: SquareEnix owns Ivalice and all its wonderful characters.

**Part 6: Jules**

No one could claim he was an honest man. Neither that he was relabel, except in the aspect of being willing to earn a gil or two of course.

Ffamran Bunansa had know that when he as a teen first came to see him, probably having heard his name from someone who knew someone who had done business with him in the past.

Back then, Jules had been nothing but a scrawny youth himself, only Ffamran's senior by a few years, but he had fast been gaining a reputation for being the best dealer, or streetear in all of Archades.

The then Judge had come to him, gil at the ready and all, employing him to gain information about certain warehouses spread across the city. As Jules worked the job and gathered information -because Ffamran had not even given him half the money before the job was finished, meaning he actually had to work- he was surprised to say the least when he realized his employer had hired him to gather information about his own father's property. Ffamran never confirmed that Doctor Cid was his father, but for Jules it was enough to have seen both their faces.

As it turned out, Ffamran had used the information Jules had gathered to steal a prototype ship, and run of into the sunset.

If there was one thing Jules could appreciate -gil, fine wine and questionable women not withstanding- it was the romantic notion of running away from everything you were, to become something else entirely. He had never had the guts, and he admired Ffamran, now going by Balthier, for it.

And it just so happened, one day, out of the blue, he saw Balthier come back into the slums of Old Archades. He was not alone, but traveled with a bunch of strange-looking companions. A bearded, tired-looking man, who looked to have a stick up his ass, a pretty, young woman who looked to have an even bigger stick up hers, a nondescript teenage girl, another teen with a blank expression on his face -probably matching the content of his brain- and a beautiful Viera who, like all of their kind, barely wore any clothing.

Jules watched as the group reached the guards who stopped anyone trying to enter the city of Archades, before being told off. There was no way they were entering that way without what the city guards referred to as "credentials". If only they knew who they where calling commoners. Jules grinned to himself; there were gil to be made here.

The strange group gathered, probably to discuss their next move. Taking the moment for a grand entrance, Jules leant agains the wall, his voice casual and drawled out. "Well, well, well... There's a sight for sore eyes. Didn't think I'd be seeing you again. Not here."

"Oh wonderful. Enter the streetear." Balthier grumbeled.

"A pirate would do well to smile. Wouldn't want to sour his reputation."

"You know this guy?" the blonde, stupid-looking one asked.

"An old...friend. He's a streetear – a peddler of rumor and hearsay, by the name of Jules. He'd bite a gil given him by his own mother and shave it by half to pay for her funeral."

Jules' grin widened slightly. "Sometimes an ear with tight purse string's the order of the day. Like when a pirate decides he fancies going _up _in the world."

"To the city? You know a way?" Maybe the blonde wasn't that stupid after all.

"In Archades, knowledge is power. And power has a way of opening doors, boy. Now, a fool will buy a sack of feathers for his pillow, but a wise man … he'll buy the whole stinking cockatrice and get his fill of meat into the bargain." Jules said, proud of his cryptic words. "So, wise man, how does 1500 gil sound?"

Balthier shook his head, while the blonde quickly grabbed his purse and counted the gil over before handing them to Jules, who now knew for sure that the boy was dumb as a bag of sand.

"Bright boy." This was going to be so easy. "You learn fast. I call this meeting to order. Tell me, boy, heard any rumors in town?"

"I haven't heard much of anything." the boy shrugged, looking almost apologetic.

"I need to hear before I talk. A boy would do well to see what his ears can pick up off the street."

And with that, the boy ran off.

"Do you think Vaan realizes he just paid gil to run around gathering rumors?" Balthier asked one of his companions, arms crossed and an amused look on his face. It didn't seem to bother him at all that their group had just lost a large sum of gil, making Jules wonder how much else the stupid one was willing to pay for without the rest stopping him.

The serious looking girl, with a belt for a skirt, gave Balthier a look which shut him up.

"So, Balthier." Jules slightly cocked his head with a crooked grin on his face. "What _have _you been up to all these years since last we saw each other, _friend?"_

"I thought you dealt in information. So if you want to know what I've been up to, I suggest you pay me back those 1500 gil, and maybe an extra 1000. what do you say, Jules? Does that not sound like a good deal?"

Jules only grinned in return, Ffamran had truly changed over the last few years. "I guess I have to find out another way, eh?"

The rest of the wait was spent in silence, the group talking quietly amongst themselves, Jules unable to overhear anything besides the names of the members of the rag-tag party.

The boy, Vaan, suddenly came running back around the corner. "I heard something!" He shouted before stopping, nearly crashing into Jules while doing so. "There's this really old man, and he said that if you smack your head hard enough against a certain stone along the wall, you can get your wish come true!"

No one said a word for a little while.

"Is that why you have huge bump forming on your forehead?" Balthier finally asked, an amused grin crossing his face.

"Yeah, and I wished for us to get into the city, so now it will happened for sure!"

"Emm..." Jules cleared his throat, maybe this would not be as easy as he had first believed. "Any other rumors, boy?"

Vaan thought long and hard, not surprising as he had probably killed the last few braincells when banging his head against a stone wall. "Oh yeah, I heard about a man who picked a bag of coins out of a barrel. I don't think it matters really, but that's all I remember."

"Bags in barrels, eh...? A boy would do well to bring that morsel to a man named Beasley near here. Tell him what you've heard."

And just like that, Vaan was off again.

"Wait!" Penelo shouted after him. "He didn't even let me heal him..."

This time they didn't need to wait so long for Vaan to return.

"You told him just as I told you?" Jules asked and Vaan nodded eagerly. "Good boy!"

"I'm not sure what any of this has to do with going _up _in the world. After all, I made the wish, so we shouldn't need to do all this other stuff."

"Maybe the two of them are connected." Jules said, finding it best not to argue the logic of an imbecile. "Now, witness the power of knowledge, m'boy. See?" He pointed over to his left. "It begins."

And so it did. One of the slum's inhabitants came running up to a small group sitting on the ground. "Ey, 'tis a fight! Beasley's gone wild!" and with that he, and the small group, ran off again, shortly followed by the two guards, who just seconds ago had blocked the group's way up and into the city of Archades.

Vaan smiled broadly. "I knew it would work! Now's our chance. Thanks, Jules."

He quickly made his way towards the stairs, the rest of the group doing the same, and Balthier made to follow his friends.

"The prodigal Bunansa son's come back to the imperial roost." Jules' words stopped him in his tracks. "See? Words of much value, these."

Turning a sharp eye towards the streetear, Balthier didn't bother giving a proper response before finally heading for the glorious city which had once been his home.

...

Balthier had later separated from the group, having to settle some "personal matters". Fran went with him, and the rest of the group were left behind to waste a bit of time. He had of course made arrangements so they would be able to meet up later, giving chops to Jules to give to Vaan, once he had gotten some himself.

He should've of course taken into account that Jules would be likely to take the chops himself and make the rest work for their own. And of course Vaan would actually _pay_ to run around like some errant boy, again!

Another 2500 gil gone it seemed, and it would be another night spent in a run-down inn with the cheapest stew for dinner...

Balthier had better learn fast that Vaan and gil never were a good combination, or it would all be gone come morning.


	7. Reddas, or the other sky pirate

This chapter WILL contain some Vaan bashing again, because I really do love to hate him! (Again, sorry if there are any Vaan fans out there reading this, but he's just so... stupid, and annoying and... OK, I'm gonna stop now.) I figured it's about time we explore Balfonheim, and for our heroes to chill like pirates! (Btw: the dialog in the first part here is actually from the game.)

Leave a review and I'll bake you a cake! :) FWI: Next chapter will be "The Women of Balfonheim, including Elza" :3

Disclaimer: SquareEnix owns everything (question: is it possible for me to, let's say... BUY Balthier? No, you say? Goddammit!)

**Part 7: Reddas, or "the other sky pirate"**

Reddas had his arms crossed over his broad chest. He had said everything he had to say about both the Marquis, the war and his involvement in it, and his deep-set worry about anything involving the nethicite.

The small group who had gathered in his private Manse in Saccio Lane, right at the heart of Balfonheim, had apparently made up their minds about following Cid, which the younger sky pirate, Balthier, had suggested. He had furthered explained that they should destroy the nethicite shard with the Sword of Kings, leaving both Cid and Vayne with close to nothing.

They were going to Giruvegan, shrouded in myth and, if you believed the stories; mist.

It was clear on the princess' face that she was torn between using the shard and destroying it, and Reddas could, in a way, understand. The pure power of the stones were unmatched, he had seen that with his own eyes in Nabudis.

With clearly to much unused energy, Vaan ran out the doors, with Penelo in tow, the second the next course of action was decided, ready to leave for new adventures. The Viera and the Captain followed shortly.

"Not coming, Reddas?" Balthier asked cocking his head in slight amusement. "Forget your precious nethicite already?"

Reddas refused to let the other pirate's word rile him, and simply turned around to face Balthier. "Cid's words rang hollow to me. I will follow another course."

"Ah, another lead then, is it? You're well informed."

"I could well say the same to you, pirate."

The slight furrowing of Balthier's brows gave him great satisfaction, and it was clear he was about to reply, when Vaan burst through the doors, telling both the pirate and the princess to hurry.

The youth was about to leave again when Reddas advised him to ask what his men had found out about Feywood. Vaan's hasty retreat got a short laugh from Reddas.

"Fly first, ask questions later. Your apprentice is more pirate than you."

"I don't have an apprentice." And with that Balthier left, leaving Reddas to give a last advice to the princess Ashe.

...

"But why can't we leave right away?" Vaan all but whined.

"Because," Balthier sighted. "We need to restock, maybe buy some new weapons, and most importantly, we could all do to sleep in a proper bed again. Who knows when our next chance will be. Not to mention that it is past midday, and there is no point in leaving now and travel through the night."

Both Fran and Basch nodded their agreement, both being practical to a fault, and Vaan let out a puff of air, before throwing his hands up in the air.

"Fiiiiine!"

"By all means; leave right now if that is your wish." Balthier said with a shrug as he walked down the streets of Balfonheim. "The rest of us are going to have a good meal not made over a campfire."

The party followed, while Vaan dragged his feet. It didn't take long for him to perk up though, and run to the front of the group. A delicious smell greeted them as they approached a small and modest-looking restaurant.

"Best food in Balfonheim." Fran's mellow voice explained.

"That, my dear Fran, is nothing but the truth." Balthier opened the door, holding it open for the party, Ashe walking in last, receiving a small slap to her backside, which she never had the chance to avenge as a waitress stood at the ready to lead them to a table.

"You just wait, and I'll make you pay for that!" Ashe sneered at Balthier as they took their seats.

"Is that a promise, princess?" Balthier all but purred in her ear, making her blush furiously.

It didn't take them long to order, and the food arrived shortly after. Fran had not been lying, the food was superb, and they all dug in greedily, hungry for something other than wild berries and game.

"Were you not going to Giruvegan?"

Balthier turned around, only to find Reddas standing there, his arms crossed and a small smile on his face.

"We were, but then we had to restock and something, and then there was food!" Vaan was so eager to explain, food flew from his mouth, landing mostly on Penelo, who sighted and started cleaning of with a napkin.

"Ah, I see." Reddas took a chair from the next table and sat down with them. "Best to leave prepared, right Balthier?" It was clearly a stab referring to what he had told Balthier earlier, but the younger pirate kept his face neutral.

"When the stakes are so high, I would daresay it is."

Fran, sensing the tension growing, though not the only one feeling it, turned to Reddas. "Will you join us for dinner?" Her words were friendly, but her voice seemed distant, but then again, Reddas had never heard her speak any other way.

"It would be my pleasure."

...

"...and then he fell into his own trap!" Balthier exclaimed, arms gesticulating wildly.

Reddas laughed so hard he nearly feel of his chair. "That cannot be true! You're making this up, you pirate!"

"Oh, I wish I did, dear friend, but the truth is that although it is laughable now, it was not so at the moment. You can only imagine the explaining we had to do when the rest of his team showed up!"

"I have truly misjudged you, Balthier. I always saw you as an egocentric, narcissistic, wannabe who couldn't hold a candle to the real thing, a real pirate."

"Now, now, do not flatter me so."

Reddas loud laugh boomed through the restaurant again, startling a few clients. "Let me finish, damn you!" he dried his tears on the sleeve of his shirt. "Tonight have changed my opinion, you are more pirate than most I have met! You have seen things and gone places most pirates wouldn't dare. I truly envy you."

"Ha! You cannot be serious?" Balthier slapped a hand on the older pirate's shoulder. "You are the patron of Balfonheim. You could rightly be called the Pirate-King!"

The two men cheered and drank deeply from their mugs.

"How long will they keep this up?" Ashe asked Fran with a sigh. "This is growing tiresome."

The two pirates had been telling stories and boosting each others egos for the last two hours or so, the mood around the table changing drastically once they found they had quite a lot of things in common.

Penelo had went to bed half an hour ago, and Basch had excused himself to go buy them some rations and necessary equipments. Ashe and Fran sat observing the conversation while Vaan tried desperately to join in, but was shut down again and again.

"Until one of them passes out." Fran answered calmly. Chances were she was used to this. "Or, until one of them has a good reason for leaving." Here she stared intensely at Ashe.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that earlier you promised him a bit of payback, no?"

Ashe's face flushed red. "How did... why...?"

"Do not be embarrassed, I have known for quite some time. There are few things we do not share." Fran spoke matter-of-factually and strangely it helped Ashe feel a little less flustered.

"So you suggest I what? Go over there and tell him to come with me?"

"Yes."

"I can't do that. Reddas is there, and Vaan."

"Then get him when he gets another drink, or goes to the restroom. I will retire now. Good night, princess."

Ashe stared after the Viera, puzzled by her calm and collected composition. Turning towards the three men, she saw that Balthier was getting up and moved towards the bar in the corner to get a refill. Quickly she followed, neither of the two remaining noticed she left, as Reddas was busy trying to explain the finesse of dueling to Vaan, who looked utterly lost.

"Are you having a good time?"

"Princess. How nice of you to ask." His grin was a little bit loop-sided, and absolutely adorable. "I am having the best of times, the pesky blonde aside." The last part was muttered under his breath, and clearly not meant for her ears.

"I though that maybe we should get out of here." She said as seductively as she possibly could, looking at him through her lashed and smiling sweetly.

He hadn't been looking at her, and it all went straight over his intoxicated mind. "Why would I leave now that the good man Reddas and I are finally getting along?"

Ashe huffed and dragged his head down to her level. "Do you remember earlier, when I said I would make you pay for slapping my ... backside?"

Now, his expression grew more tentative, a grin slowly spreading.

"I was thinking you could make up for that, back at the inn?"

"That does sound a bit more fun than anything going on here." He pretended to ponder, scratching his chin, until Ashe punched him lightly on the shoulder. "I will willingly allow you to take out your anger on me for my previous actions." He finally said as he bowed.

"Moron..." Ashe rolled her eyes. "Well then, are we leaving?"

"I am at you command." He grinned as he followed her outside, all thoughts of Reddas and Vaan out of his mind.

...

The next morning started bright and early, the group gathering to eat some breakfast before heading for the Feywood. Everyone was at high spirit.

Everyone except Vaan.

"What's gotten you down, Vaan?" Penelo asked concerned.

"I don't think Reddas likes me anymore." Vaan sighted.

"To be honest, I don't get why he liked you to begin with." Balthier muttered, earning him an elbow in the stomach from Ashe.

Penelo put a hand on Vaan's arm. "What makes you think that?"

"Because, last night, when suddenly everyone had gone, he said that I wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"Oh, Vaan, I'm sure he didn't mean that you're not smart." Penelo tried her best to comfort him.

The blonde looked at his friend in confusion. "Who said anything about being smart? Reddas uses daggers, knives... He obviously thinks that I can't be as good a pirate as good as him!"

Penelo didn't really know what to say after that, and neither did anyone else.

"Well," Balthier broke the silence. "I believe you to be more like a spoon, compared to a knife."

Ashe glared at him, but for reasons unknown Vaan brightened up, probably believing it to be a compliment.


	8. The Women of Balfonheim, including Elza

This chapter is "mostly" just crack, and I was way to tired when writing this to actually care (still kinda love it though!). It's just an ego-boost for Balthier, an annoyance to Ashe, and again Vaan is stupid and has no idea what's going on around him (and yes LightBlueLightning, I, at least, think Vaan is _that _stupid xD ). Basch is getting suspicious and Fran has for reasons unknown missed the shady pub. Penelo, as usual, is just there for no apparent reason.

Thanks to DeAmonQuEen for suggesting Elza, who will make an appearance here (duh! Look at the headline...). Also, thank you to guest debi6988, and welcome to the randomness of this fic! Vaan won't catch a break in this chapter either X3

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to SquareEnix, and they NEED to make a remastered edition of FFXII! :D

**Part 8: The Women of Balfonheim, including Elza**

"We're taking a break here, _again_?" Vaan complained.

"The Strahl needs some repairs done, and to be honest, she needs a break and some pampering after being _manhandled_ by you!" Balthier glared at the youth.

Vaan shrank back, still immensely embarrassed that he hadn't managed to hold the Strahl steady for even one minute. As they made their way back from Giruvegan and the Feywood, Balthier had finally agreed to let Vaan try steering his beloved airship. Vaan had been ecstatic to say the least, and had nearly jumped in his seat as he sat in the cockpit. His enthusiasm and curiosity had shortly gotten the better of him, and two random buttons later Balthier had threatened to throw him head first out of the airship.

"It wasn't all that bad..." Vaan muttered, regretting it barely seconds after the words had left his mouth.

Balthier rounded on him, a sharp index finger poking repeatedly at his chest, hard. "You do never, ever, touch something without knowing what it's for! Especially when that something is on _my _Strahl! She is a sensitive ship, and needs to be handled with care and love! It's a fool's luck you didn't mess up something crucial."

The rest of their party stood awkwardly to the side -not because how Balthier talked about the Stralh- all of them having just exited the aerodome and entered the streets of Balfonheim. Fortunately, Balthier calmed down after his little outburst, and took a deep, calming breath before dragging a hand over his hair, making sure it stayed perfectly in place.

"Besides, Vaan," Baltheir turned and kept strolling casually down the cobbled street. "Nono and his crew have to install the skystone Reddas gave us, or there will be no way for us to cross the Naldoan Sea and reach the Pharos Lighthouse, remember? So, instead of sitting around waiting, I suggest we live it down like the pirates we are." He stopped and looked at Vaan for a second. "Or rather, the pirate I am, and you want to be."

"You mean to say we didn't 'live it down' enough the last time we were here?" Ashe asked with a raised eyebrow.

Balthier smirked. "Oh, princess, _I _did plenty of pirate living. The rest of you on the other hand, were disappointingly boring and passive." he said, before adding so only she could hear. "You had a remarkable comeback at the end of the night, mind you."

She blushed.

"I would much rather take an early night..." Basch started.

"Oh, no you won't!" Balthier rested one hand on his hip. "I know now how much fun it is to have you as a drinking buddy, so you have no choice but to come with me. Now, I expect the rest of you to tag along as well, so we can get this -let's call it shore-leave- going."

And so Balthier lead them all towards the docks, and ushered them inside a large, run-down building. Which, once inside, turned out to be a pub.

"Welcome to the Shady Wench." Fran said, some actual warmth in her voice, which took the entire party, except Balthier, by surprise. "This is where Balthier and I met for the first time."

"This was our home for a while, and now it feels like home away from home." Balthier grinned as he sat down at a table, large enough to seat all six of them. "It's slightly run down, but the food is good, the glasses are clean and..."

"So are the wenches."

All six heads turned towards the newcomer, a dark-haired beauty with a huge cleavage and a wicked grin. "Long time, no see, Balthier." She purred, as she placed six mugs of beer down on their table. "You haven't forgotten about us poor, lonely girls, have you now?"

"Oh no, my dear," Balthier handed her some gil. " How could I possibly forget such lovely creatures as you and your friends? Now, be a sweetheart and get me and my crew some proper food before we all starve to death."

"We wouldn't want that." The dark-haired woman said with a wink as she turned and walked away. "After all, you need your strength for later tonight."

Ashe nearly choked on her beer, couching hard as Penelo slapped her in the back, helping her regain her breath.

"What did she mean by that?" Vaan asked, clearly puzzled. "Is something happening tonight? A party?" He nearly jumped in his seat. "Say that it's going to be a party! A want to see what a real pirate party is like!"

Balthier chuckled. "I might be able to arrange that you and her have a party, yes."

Penelo stared daggers at Balthier, who simply ignored her. Basch looked very much uncomfortable. Ashe was still trying to breath normally. Vaan still smiled like a moron, while the joke went straight over his head. And Fran, Fran hummed quietly to herself, looking around her surroundings with a small smile.

"So," Ashe finally managed to speak, though her voice was still a bit hoarse. "Who was she?" She tried really hard not to sound upset, or jealous, but knew she failed miserably because even Basch sent her a strange look.

"Just an old friend."

"Friends? Ha!" The tavern wench was back, carrying a huge tray filled with six plates of delicious-smelling stew. "We were never friends, Balthier Bunansa, and the stormy seas themselves know it! No, cutie," she looked at Ashe. "He slept his way through every single girl working in this pub, at least twice. None of us minded, though." She shrugged and grinned. "After all, the silver tongue of his is famous for a reason." And with that she left.

The awkwardness was a tangible thing around their table. No one said anything.

Ashe sat with her arms crossed, feeling herself getting more and more angry, though she knew there was no logical reason for it. After all, this was before the two of them had even met.

Basch was studying the princess' face, and how she glared at the pirate, and the pirate in turn looking everywhere but at her.

It was Penelo's turn to be a rogue-tomato, and she found it best to emerge herself in the careful study of the stew, trying to identify every ingredient, though most of them were unrecognizable.

Vaan, like always, had no idea what any of it had meant, and instead of lingering on it threw himself over the still hot food, resulting in a numb tongue and a pouting face.

Fran was still humming quietly to herself, not a care in the world.

The rest of the meal was spent in relative silence, Vaan trying over and over again to start a conversation, but failing each time. In the end, he gave up, and concentrated on his food instead.

When everyone had eaten their fill, the dark-haired tavern wench came back. "Everyone had a good meal?" She asked as she removed their plates.

"It was delicious as always." Balthier leaned back in his chair.

"A fine meal." Fran nodded.

"I will bring you something more to drink."

'Something more' quickly became a lot more, and the mood suddenly went from tense and uneasy to fun and relaxed. Balthier figured it was time to admit he had a drinking problem, which never had been a problem at all until he joined this little suicide mission, but since they were all probably going to die anyways there was no need to worry.

Penelo had fallen asleep after her second drink, now snoring with her head rested on the table. The rest of them enjoying a growing buzz.

As the night approached, the pub filled up, getting more crowded for each passing minute. Men and women pored in from the street, eager to drink the night a way like 'real pirates', as Balthier put it.

To Ashe's great annoyance, many of the women seemed to know Balthier, and made their way over to where they were seated to make conversation. He loved the attention, that much was certain. He had just left to buy them some more drinks, and was practically swimming in women trying to get his attention.

Ashe was seething, and Basch noticed.

"What is the matter, princess?"

"Nothing!"

He was a bit taken aback, but cleared his throat and tried again. "Clearly something is bothering you. This is not a place for one of your standing, so maybe it is best of we leave, if it does not please you to be here."

"It's not that, Basch." She sighted. "It's...I can't really explain."

He simply nodded, looking in the same direction as her, at Balthier. Was he the reason the princess was upset? No, there was no reason for the sight to anger her, was there? Had Basch had two beers less, he would have understood perfectly, but the gentle buzzing in his head kept him from it, and from running Balthier through with his sword.

Finally, Balthier made his way back to them, giving them all a new drink. He turned towards Ashe, just about to say something, when three people walked over to their table and interrupted him.

It was Reddas' side-kicks. Elza, Rikken and Raz.

"We heard you were back in town." Rikken said. "I take it your mission was a success then?"

"Oh, it was!" Vaan grinned proudly. "We kicked some serious butt, pirate-style, right Balthier?"

Shaking his head with a sigh, Balthier turned towards the newcomers. "I take it you were the ones Blondie here talked to after we left Reddas? We appreciate your help, it led us just where we wanted to go. Now, is the good Reddas here somewhere?"

Elza's face grew red in anger for a second before she controlled herself, and crossed her arms with a now suspicious look on her face. "No, he is not. He is making preparations for whatever it is you're planning next. Tell me, why do you want to know?"

"You could say that he and Balthier bonded the last time we were here." Ashe said, sounding more grumpy than she intended.

"Well, the Lord needs more friends." Rikken nodded, shaking Balthier's hand.

"He has friends." Elza said annoyed. "And he certainty does not need friends like _them._"

Raz patted her on the knee, not reaching any higher without risking being kicked in the face. "He cannot just talk to the three of us."

She huffed and walked over to the bar, ignoring Rikken's calls for her to stay.

"Not a big fan of us, is she?" Balthier asked.

"That's one way to put it." Rikken pulled a chair over and sat down. "She gets easily jealous whenever someone new comes along. Didn't like me in the beginning either, but that's just the way she is."

"I still don't think she likes you at times."

"Shut it, Raz."

Balthier and Rikken was soon engrossed in a hefty debate about airships and different mods which were better or worse at different times. Ashe didn't understand half of it, and Vaan and Basch had for some reason gone to play darts, which Vaan failed miserably at. Fran still sat with a small smile on her face, and there was no contact to be made.

With a sigh, the princess got up and walked over to the bar as well. Maybe this Elza would be a better conversation partner than any of her little rag-tag team, which shouldn't be all that hard, not now at least.

"So..." Ashe was so very bad at making small talk it was a bit painful.

"Did you want something?" The look Elza gave her was not mean or rude in anyway, but still it felt a bit unwelcoming.

"I just needed to get away from that table," Ashe sat down on a bar-stool. "It feels like everyone has gone completely insane. It was like that the last time we were in Balfonheim as well."

"There's something in the beer." Elza shrugged as she took a health swig of her own. "Makes even the noblest of gentlemen turn into a big-mouthed, pigheaded buffoon."

Ashe nodded with a grin, watching Balthier argue intensely with something Rikken just said.

"Vaan tells me you work for Reddas."

"_Lord_ Reddas."

"Oh, sorry."

"And yes, I do work for Lord Reddas. Have been for a long time." Elza fixed on her with a searching stare. "Do you have the best interest of Lord Reddas at heart, or do you only seek to use him for your own ends?"

Ashe was a bit taken aback, not entirely sure of what to answer. "I have my own interests at heart, but they do match Re..._Lord_ Reddas' in many ways. Neither of us wish for war."

The female pirate seemed to accept the answer, and for a while the two women sat quietly drinking.

"What about him?"

Ashe followed Elza's eyes, and landed on Balthier, now leaning gracefully back in his chair, and by the impressed and amused looks of the bystanders -most of them women- around the table, was telling some tall tale of his pirate ways, and of all his great travels and treasures.

Without realizing it, Ashe snorted. "Balthier? He flies his own winds, I guess. Though he truly has stepped up, and shown that he as well wants what's best for the people of Ivalice."

"Do you believe that, in your heart?"

She sat thinking for a second. "Yes, I do."

"I think he is a self-involved, arrogant, lying dick."

It was more the casualness than the actual words which shocked Ashe. She turned to stare at Elza, making sure she had heard right, and the look on the female pirate's face told her that she had. Elza was staring daggers at Balthier -who luckily had his back turned- her face tightly knit and eyebrows furrowed. If she had been closer, Ashe was sure Elza would have smashed her mug right over his perfectly kept hair.

"Do the two of you know each other?" Ashe asked carefully.

"No."

Not knowing what to say to that, Ashe kept quiet. Whether or not Elza told the truth, it was none of her business, although it was a bit strange that she so obviously disliked someone she claimed not to know.

The answer would come a short hour later, when things in the shady, little pub escalated quickly without warning.

First Penelo woke up with a start, somehow being able to sleep through all the ruckus and noise up until now. She shot up from her seat, waving her hands fanatically, and somehow managed to knock over a small tavern wench, who just so happened to walk behind her.

The tavern wench didn't go down without a fight, and with impressive skills managed to drag Basch down with her. In Basch's defense, he probably would not have gone down as easily had he not been intoxicated and the wench not been so pretty. This distracted Vaan, who still was trying his best at playing darts, and so the small, but sharp, dart flew way off, hitting Fran in one of her very sensitive ears. The panic and fear on Vaan's face had been hilarious, if it hadn't been for the fact that Fran was curling her talon like fingers into fists, suddenly standing up and throwing herself over the table in a flurry of rage. Vaan screamed like a girl and ran around the room in circles, Fran chasing him.

The table which now only Balthier sat at -his face in a mix of shock and mirth- was flipped over in Fran's chase, sending him sprawling on the ground, beer-mug flying through the air, missing a now very drunk Elza by half an inch, but splashing its content on her red coat.

Ashe watched as one of her eyes twitched a few times before she jumped Balthier, who barely managed to get a hold of her wrists before she started scratching his face.

"How dare you waltz around Balfonheim, all dashing and pretty?!" She yelled at him, and the only reason Ashe hear it was because she was focusing on the two pirates, trashing on the floor. The volume in the pub had grown exponentially over a few short seconds. "Reddas should get all the attention, not you! Not some fancy, little pretty-boy with a super hot Viera partner!"

Balthier flipped them over, pinning her down. "What in the world are you talking about, woman?"

Elza's lower lip quivered. "You are soooo pretty!" She whined. "And you don't even remember meeee..."

"Should I?"

"YES!" Elza tried to get out of Balthier's grip, but failed. "When you first came to Balfonheim, I..."

Exactly what Elza was about to say, no one ever hear, because at that moment Vaan came crashing through a table, slamming hip first into Balthier who was immediately knocked to the floor, only to be knocked unconscious a second later as Fran flipped the blonde over, landing him directly at the pirate's head.

...

The next day, Balthier woke up with a intense headache. He knew it was not due to the drinking, as this felt different. Gingerly, he reached up a hand to his head, and felt the bandages there.

"You are up." It was Ashe, and she sat right next to his bed. It looked like she had been sleeping there. Her hair was messy, eyes red and swollen from lack of sleep, and a woolen blanket covered her shoulders. "You've been out for hours, I thought you would never wake up."

"What happened?" His throat was dry and speaking was a bit painful.

Ashe sighted, and told him.

"That blonde little..."

"Stop it." Ashe told him sternly. "It was not Vaan's fault."

"That's just it, isn't it? It's _never_ his fault, any of it!"

Ashe just rolled her eyes. Right now was not the time to let Balthier vent his growing frustration with the party's very own bad-luck charm and accident prone little blonde.

"What's all this?"

"Took you long enough to notice." Ashe said sarcastically as she looked the room over.

It was filled with what could only be the pirate equivalent of "get well"-flowers and cards. The large desk which was placed in the room was filled with old fashioned ships in bottles, their white little sails almost looking as if they moved.

"Who are they from?"

"Oh, no one special..." Ashe was feeling her irritation grow as she spoke. "Just every tavern wench, prostitute and shopkeeper's daughter in the entire city. I even think one or two of them were carrying wedding rings. And that big one, that's from Elza."

"Ah."

"Ah? _AH_?!" Ashe stood up abruptly. "Is that all you have to say?!"

"Actually, I have many things to say, but with your current tempter and my current state, I do not at all deem it safe for me to say anything at all which will make you angrier than what you already are."

She calmed down a little bit. "How do you know Elza? She seemed incredibly upset last night, and very much guilty and downbeat this morning when she came by."

Balthier massaged his forehead. "Ashe, in all seriousness, is this necessary? This was all before I met you."

"I still would like to know." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Fine." He breathed. "She was one of the first people I met in this town. I was young, scared and broke. Elza allowed me to stay with her for a while, and soon after she fell in love with me. I had no experience with women, and saw this as a good opportunity."

"You didn't?!" Ashe asked shoked.

"Let me finish. On the night of our planned 'date', Fran showed up, saved me out from a hairy situation, and became my best friend and partner in crime. So I sort of forgot about Elza. And to be honest, I just remembered her again as Vaan knocked me out cold."

"You bastard." Ashe spat. "You truly are a womanizing piece of..."

Balthier grabbed her hand, which shut her up.

"You know princess," his eyes were on hers, and his hand warm to the touch. "That was the old me, the way I was before meeting you. All of them are in my past. You, on the other hand, are something else entirely. You see, you are my future."

Ashe was stunned out of her anger.

"Now, can we put this silly thing behind us?"

"Be happy you have a way with words," Ashe grumbled, not entirely managing to keep the anger from slowly fading away. "Silver-tongue."

"That's my nick-name."

He immediately regretted those words, as Ashe hit him hard on the shoulder.


	9. Doctor Cid

Sorry for the overdue update! My life has been majorly hectic... I recently became the teacher of a bunch of tiny, adorable second graders. What have I gotten myself into? *slight panic attack* Although this is what I went to college for, so... :p

Just a short, sad chapter about big daddy-issues and disappointed (disappointing) fathers. Even though Balthier strives to bring down his father, I'm sure it was really hard for him to do so, after all the man raised him. Vaan is still good for some stupidity though x3 Some of the dialog in the beginning is based on the dialog from the game.

Disclaimer: SquareEnix owns it all!

**Part 9: Doctor Cid**

In his final moments, Doctor Cidolfus Demen Bunansa couldn't remember the taste of honey or wine, neither could he remember all his marvelous inventions or the details of all his years of study. What he could remember was the faces of those closest to him; his wife and his three sons.

He hadn't been a good husband for years, and he had been a terrible father for just as long, if not longer. Especially to his youngest, Ffamran, the one who looked the most like his father, the one responsible for his downfall. Which in it's own way was rather fitting, since Cid had been the cause of Ffamran leaving his old life and his family behind. Being pushed into being a Judge at sixteen wasn't all that grand, that he realized now, along with all his other mistakes.

It was too late to apologize, and neither would he ever do so.

Ffamran tried to make his way towards him, where he lay disgraced on the floor, but Venat stopped him. There was no reason for it, not anymore. "Let him by, Venat. It is done." It was hard to utter the words, but he had to look his son in the eyes just one last time. Venat turned towards him. "Ah, how I have enjoyed these six years."

The otherworldly voice of Venat resonated in the stone hall. "The pleasure was all mine." And then it disappeared, allowing Ffamran to pass.

The look of hurt and betrayal crossed his son's face. "Was there no other way?"

"Heh! Spend your pity elsewhere. If you're so set on running, hadn't you best be off?" His words were meant to hurt, but that was not truly what was in his heart. "Fool of a pirate..."

And those would be the last words spoken to the son who had held his highest hopes. The son he had always prided himself with, the son who had broken his heart when he ran away. Ffamran, who had been to much of his own mind to let an old fool like himself dictate his future.

In a way, Cid was proud. Not that his son had become a pirate, or chose to consort with Viera and rebel princesses, or that he had pierced his ears and wore colorful rings and bracelets like a school-girl. He was proud because his son had become his own man, and that he carried himself like he was the king of Ivalice.

His body turned into mist, golden, light mist, which washed over his son and his companions, and for that short moment, before everything went black and Cidolfus Demen Bunansa was no more, he could see the heart of those gathered.

His son was heartbroken, already grieving for a father he had lost six years ago, but there were good memories there as well. Of a father teaching his son to read, to hold a sword, fire a gun, playing in the garden and singing the same old lullaby over and over again.

Fran, Ffamran's Viera partner, was worried about her best friend, and Cid could feel the devotion they carried for each other.

And the princess Ashe, her heart was easy to read, and it radiated love for his son.

Had the old man still had lips, he would have grinned broadly. Some things Ffamran had taken from his father, besides his dashing good looks. He was apparently quite the stealer of hearts, and if his son's was anything to go by, their feelings were mutual.

With that, somewhat, comforting thought to guide him, Cid let himself become nothing.

...

"Are you OK?" For some reason, Penelo was the first to dare approach Balthier.

The rest of their group had decided to let the downbeat pirate alone until he decided to talk to them again, Fran of course had shared a few words with him before they sat down to rest. After everything which had happened, there really was no wonder why he opted to sit alone for a little while, processing. But a little while had come and gone, and Penelo was the first to try break the silence.

"Yes," Balthier, to everyone's surprise, got up and dusted himself off. "It was the only option, the only right thing to do. Venat's control over Cid was to complete, and his powers to great. At least I got to see a small glimpse of my father before he passed on."

Fran put a gentle hand on her partner's shoulder, and he gave her a grateful smile. Basch, who knew only to well what damage family could leave on your soul, nodded his head in support and Ashe discreetly grabbed his hand, which Balthier took gladly.

"Wait!" Vaan scratched his head in confusion. "Was Cid your dad?"

Penelo smacked her childhood friend upon the head, before they started walking off, leaving Vaan behind in utter confusion.

"And who is this 'Ffamran' he kept talking about?!"


	10. Ba'Gamnan

Thanks to DeAmonQuEen for suggesting this! I had completely forgotten about Ba'Gamnan, the bounty hunter who is hunting "the infamous sky pirate Balthier". I'm not really happy with this one, but posted it anyways, after all Ba'Gamnan is probably the character in the game who is most obsessed with Balthier, so he fits right in! Sorry for the poorly hidden Lord of the Rings and Gollum reference xD I couldn't help myself! Not to mention the last part, which is Ba'Gamnan's thoughts (or something). Guess which superhero/supervillain pair I'm referring to here :p

Any other characters you can think of to add for future chapter? Let me know! (if I get no suggestions in about a week or two, the next chapter will contain Ashe, and will probably be the last one, as I want hers to be the final chapter.) :)

Disclaimer: SquareEnix owns it all!

**Part 10: Ba'Gamnan**

The rage burned in him like a flame. The pure, uncontrollable fury which would turn him into a tool with only one purpose; finishing the job. Although now it was also so much more. It was about vengeance. It was about regaining his honor and reputation. His continued failure was tainting everything he did, and he had turned into a laughingstock in the entire bounty hunter community.

He hated it.

Ba'Gamnan was obsessed. Everyone could see it, except himself. His siblings were tired and grumpy, wishing desperately to let the bounty go. After all, they had had no luck so far in capturing the target anyway. Since this was all Ba'Gamnan focused on, there was no time for anything else, meaning that they were getting shorter on gil for each passing day.

Right now they were resting in Rabanastre, after chasing every single clue they could come across, twice, and running zig-zag around the desert for what felt like months.

Bwagi and Gijuk sat playing a game of Triple Triad, gambling with the last few gils they still held to their names. Rinok, only female of the four sibling, leaned against the fireplace, filing her talons sharper, a thing she hated but found most useful when ripping apart some poor soul for the hell of it.

"What is he doing in there?"

Bwagi shrugged. "Choking on his own hate?" A slight grin crossed his face. "Honestly, I don't care."

"Maybe we should check on him?" Rinok wasn't exactly worried, more bored than anything.

"Do what you want to, I'm not getting ripped in two for disturbing him." Gijuk yawned as he picked his nose with a clawed finger.

Completely ignoring what her brothers had just said, Rinok marched up to the door Ba'Gamnan had barricaded himself behind, and as gently as she could, opened the doors. Bwagi and Gijuk shared quick glances of worry, before following.

Ba'Gamnan sat with his back turned and hunched over, his arms in front of him as if he was holding something precious, protecting it. There was also a slight rocking movement, back and forth, and he kept mumbling to himself, grumbling and whispering, spitting out the occasional curse. He was completely oblivious to the newcomers, who now stood in shock watching him.

Taking a silent step inside, Rinok saw what her eldest brother was holding, and it sort of made sense, but it was also utterly disturbing.

In his hands, Ba'Gamnan was holding a wanted poster depicting none other that the infamous sky pirate Balthier, the very same they had been hunting for months now! His muttering was also within hearing range for her now, and it crept her out more than anything. "I will get you, I will find you! My precious, precioussssss...!"

The three siblings, by now considered normal, slowly backed out of the room and shut the door behind them. Not sharing another word, they simple got back into doing what they had been doing just seconds earlier, not addressing the elephant in the room; that their leader and eldest brother had, without a doubt, gone utterly and completely batshit-crazy.

Of course, they realized a little while later that they for sure should have said something, or maybe even run away from the psycho with their tales between their legs, though by that time it was to late.

Ba'Gamnan had, in his obsession, not given up on the chase of his prized bounty, and had eventually managed to trap him. It had been a happy moment for everyone, until they realized that the sky pirate still had friends with him, which surely hadn't been a problem if they all apparently had fought their way all across Ivalice a time too many and clocked ungodly many hours learning to kill things, and people, efficiently.

This group of friends, or small army if you will, included his Viear partner, some old guy who truly could handle his weapons, a tiny blonde thing which healed annoyingly well, a stupid blond thing who did pretty good, but still managed to drop his sword a time or two, even though no one was fighting him at the time, and a girl dressed more for a time at the whore-house than for battle. Then again, so were most of them.

As Rinok thought about the whole ordeal later, she would come to realize that the only one who wore anything even resembling normal clothing was the sky pirate.

No matter their clothing, they group of six beat the siblings to the ground and Ba'Gamnan had fell head first down from the rigs, only to be swallowed up by the sand-sea underneath. The only thing left to do for the three others, were to run away, as they should have done in the first place, back at the inn in Rabanastre.

It should be mentioned though, that this was not the last Balthier or Fran would see of Ba'Gamnan, as his hate and rage apparently was stronger than even the sand people and the desert heat.

...

As he had fallen he had sworn that he would be back. He had repeated this mantra as he swam and walked his back into civilization, as he thirsted and starved. He cursed the sky pirate's name as he fell asleep at night. He would be back, and for as long as he lived he would hunt down Balthier, again and again until the day it killed one or both of them! After all, there would be no Ba'Gamnan without Balthier, and no Balthier without Ba'Gamnan!


End file.
